Hanya Bertahan
by Talitakummm
Summary: "Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri" Summary: "Tuhan tak akan membuat cobaan yang tak bisa dihadapi oleh hambanya dan Tuhan akan membuat segala sesuatu indah pada waktunya. Itulah penganganku," Haruno Sakura.


Hanya Bertahan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : Teen

Pairing : Always SasuSaku

Genre : Tragedy, Angst, etc.

Summary : Tuhan akan membuat segala sesuatu indah pada waktunya dan tidak akan membuat cobaan yang tak bisa dilalui oleh hambanya. Itulah sebuah pegangan yang menguatkanku.

AN :

Warning! Naruto selalu milik Masahi Kishimoto. Kalau punya saya, pasti pemeran utamanya Sasuke. Ada sedikit unsur kekerasan. Ada typo(s). Alurnya kayaknya rada ngawur. Baru pertama kali buat oneshot sebanyak ini. Maaf banyak kekurangan.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Sakuraaaa! Tolong layani meja nomor empat!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda sebahu mengedarkan iris emeraldnya ke segela arah mencari meja nomor empat. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu segera menghampiri meja yang dituju.

"Selamat datang nona! Ingin pesan apa?" Sakura tersenyum sambil menyiapkan secarik kertas dengan pena.

"Hm… aku pesan strawberry cake saja," jawab sang nona muda dengan senyumnya. Sakura mencatatnya.

"Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu pesanannya," Sakura segera pergi ke belakang, dekat dapur.

"Tenten. Tolong strawberry cake-nya ya," Sakura menatap gadis yang dicepol dua.

"Siap, Sakura! Eh, Sakura. Tidak pulang? Waktu _part time_-mu sudah habis," balas Tenten. Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Hehehe… terima kasih ya, Tenten. Kalau kau tak mengingatkan, aku pasti lupa. Aku duluan ya," Sakura melepaskan apronnya.

"Ino, aku pulang ya," Sakura menyerahkan apronnya ke seorang gadis pirang dengan poni pirangnya yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Yup! Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sakura," Ino pun menerima apron itu.

"Kembali kasih, Bu _Manager_!" Sakura mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, kemudian berlalu dari restroran ini.

Nama lengkapnya Haruno Sakura. Seorang anak yang cerdas tetapi kurang biaya, dan juga memiliki kepribadian ganda. Dalam kesehariannya Sakura baik, tetapi jangan memancing amarahnya dengan menyinggung orang tuanya, kalau itu terjadi dia bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang biasanya. Ayahnya sudah lari entah kemana. Sementara Haruno Mebuki, Ibunya, seorang wanita murahan. Usia Sakura dua puluh satu tahun. Ia sedang mengenyam pendidikan di tingkat perguruan tinggi, mau masuk semester enam. Dia menjadi seorang pelayan _part time_ di sebuah restoran.

Dari restoran itu, dia pergi menuju sekolahnya. Sebuah universitas yang ramai dan berkelas. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

BYURRR!

Belum Sakura sampai ke tangga, dia sudah kena guyuran seember air dari lantai dua. Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas, segerombolan perempuan yang memegang ember yang sudah kosong dan tersenyum sarkastik padanya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Urung sudah niatnya untuk ke kelas. Sakura berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah.

Bukan kebetulan Sakura membawa baju salinnya, tetapi memang dia sudah tahu dia akan diperlakukan seperti tadi. Gara-gara profesi Ibunya yang tak wajar, Sakura menjadi bahan _bully_-an di Universitas ini. Sesudah menyalin pakainnya dan memakai jas fakultasnya kemudian ia masuk ke kelasnya.

Sakura mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Semua calon dokter di kelasnya sibuk sendiri. Ya, Sakura pun juga turut sibuk, sibuk membaca bukunya yang super tebal itu. Seorang dosen pun masuk ke kelas, Sakura menutup bukunya dan berdiri dari kursi untuk memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya yang ada di atas meja.

BRAKKK!

Sakura jatuh terduduk di lantai. Semua tertawa mengejek. Dosen yang ada di depan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sementara Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum kikuk. Sakura tahu, itu perbuatan temannya yang duduk di belakang.

"Hentikan!" Sang Dosen membentak. Kelas pun menjadi sunyi. Dan semua fokus belajar.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Ini sudah jam usai kuliah. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah sangat lelah dengan sebuah _bully_ dari teman-temannya. Ralat, memangnya mereka para pem-_bully_ Sakura menganggap Sakura sebagai teman? Ini semua hanya karena Ibunya seorang pelacur. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Toh, Ibunya tidak menggangu kehidupan mereka kan?

"Hei, anak pelacur!" Sakura menoleh, seorang gadis dengan pakaian _sexy _memandang sinis dirinya. Dia adalah anak terkaya di sini, Karin. Karinlah yang memanggilnya.

"Nikmati saja kejutan dariku," lanjutnya dengan sinis. Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Maksudmu apa Karin?" tanya Sakura. Tetapi Karin mengabaikannya dengan melengos pergi.

Sakura berjalan pulang ke rumah. Bersyukur saja, karena saat pulang ini tak ada salah satu temannya yang mengerjainya. Sesampainya di rumah, rumah Sakura kosong.

"Ibu," panggil Sakura sembari meletakkan tasnya di sofa ruang tamu dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk ke kamar Ibunya. Namun kamar itu kosong melompong. Seharusnya sekarang Ibunya sudah ada di rumah dan menyambutnya.

"Rumah tidak dikunci. Lalu kau dimana, Bu?" gumam Sakura panik. Sakura keluar dari rumahnya lalu ke rumah tetangga.

"Maaf Ibu, lihat Ibuku tidak?" tanya Sakura sopan pada wanita yang sedang menyapu halaman. Namun Ibu itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan benci.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya padaku? Tentu saja, Ibumu sedang memuaskan laki-laki!" jawab wanita itu dengan ketus dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura masuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrt…

Sakura merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Nomor yang tak dikenal. Tetapi Sakura tetap menjawabnya.

"Halo," sapa yang ada di seberang sana.

"Halo. Ini siapa, ya?" balas Sakura.

"Maaf menganggu. Apakah ini nona Sakura?" Sakura sedikit panik.

"Iya. Dengan saya sendiri, ada apa ya?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mulai gelisah.

"Nyonya Haruno Mebuki, telah meninggal dunia," Sakura merasakan lututnya lemas sehingga dia tak dapat berdiri. Tak ia hiraukan sang penelepon yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin! I-ibu tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku. Ibu berjanji akan terus bersamaku. Orang tadi pasti bohong! Iya, hiks…. Orang tadi berbohong!" Sakura menangis terisak.

"Hiks… sebaiknya aku pergi ke sana untuk memastikan semuanya!" Sakura pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sakura berlari kencang untuk sampai ke rumah sakit itu. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia bertanya ke resepsionis di mana Ibunya. Begitu Sakura mendapat jawaban, dia langsung pergi ke sana. Sakura menerobos masuk ke dalam. Bola mata emerald jernihnya kembali berkaca-kaca melihat sosok yang paling berharga di hidupnya tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjang dan seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut putih.

Dengan isakan dan juga air mata, Sakura menyibakkan selimut itu. Ternyata benar, itu Ibunya. Dengan deru nafas yang tak terdengar lagi, juga dengan wajahnya yang tak bersinar lagi. Sakura mendekap Ibunya yang tak bernyawa lagi. Sakura menangis berduka cita. Gumaman-gumaman Sakura juga terus terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Ibu… hiks… Ibu…" Sakura mengumamkan itu terus-terusan.

"Nak, sudahlah," Sakura melepaskan dekapannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria dewasa yang rapi dengan balutan pakaian formal yang kelihatannya mahal. "Siapa orang ini?" batin Sakura.

"Sudahlah? Sudahlah?! Kau tidak tahu kalau Ibu adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki saat ini! Hiks… kau tidak tahu hal itu!" Pria itu terdiam.

"Hiks… Kau siapa? Untuk apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Aku… adalah salah satu pelanggan Ibumu," jawabnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Bola mata Sakura membulat.

"Apa?! Katakan apa yang membuat Ibuku begini?! Katakan padaku!" Sakura berseru marah sambil mendorong pria itu sampai terpojok ke dinding.

"Baiklah. Tetapi, sebaiknya kita urus dulu pemakaman Ibumu, agar dia tenang," Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya dan mengangguk lemah.

. . .

Sakura dan Fugaku, pria yang ada di rumah sakit tadi, sekarang sedang duduk mengobrol di sebuah kafe. Acara pemakaman Ibu Sakura hanya dihadiri oleh Sakura dan Fugaku dan berlangsung sangat cepat.

"Jujur saja. Aku kurang suka berbasa-basi, tuan Fugaku," ujar Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk kopinya.

"Kau sudah tahu apa pekerjaan Ibumu?" tanya Fugaku. Sakura tersenyum pahit dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia sangat kelelahan dan dia terlalu memaksakan diri, itulah kata dokter. Dan serangan jantung menguasainya, seperti itulah," lanjut Fugaku sederhana.

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Ibuku? Untuk apa tuan repot-repot menanggung segala yang telah terjadi pada Ibu?" tanya Sakura yang sangat ingin tahu. Fugaku menghela nafas.

"Aku mantan kekasih Ibumu sewaktu SMA dulu. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tetapi perjodohan yang diadakan orang tuaku menghancurkan hubungan kami. Sewaktu aku pergi ke diskotik, aku melihat Ibumu. Dari situ kami mulai membangun hubungan kami kembali. Dan sekarang, aku harus kehilangan dia selamanya. Dan akulah pelanggan terakhir Ibumu, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya," Sakura mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Fugaku dengan saksama.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ah ya, Ibumu menitipkanmu padaku. Ibumu berpesan, kalau kau harus dijaga dengan baik dan harus bisa merelakan apa yang telah terjadi," lanjut Fugaku.

"Menitipkanku? Jadi, aku harus tinggal denganmu dan keluargamu, begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku akan memakai cara yang sama, seperti yang dilakukan orang tuaku. Yaitu menjodohkanmu dengan putera bungsuku," Sakura tersenyum paksa dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tuan, dengarkan aku. Pernikahan itu harus dilandaskan dengan cinta, karena pernikahan adalah janji sakral yang tidak mudah untuk diingkari. Lagipula aku bisa menafkahi diriku sendiri. Jadi tuan tidak usah repot-repot untuk menjalankan rencana bodoh itu," jawab Sakura dengan tegas.

"Sakura, tapi…"

"Maaf tuan. Aku permisi," potong Sakura lalu beranjak meninggalkan Fugaku di sana, tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang mata hitam pekat yang tajam bagaikan elang telah mengawasinya sedari tadi.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofanya. Ia tarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Dia tersenyum pahit. Sudah kehilangan Ayah, Ibu pun meninggal. Tak ada lagi hal yang berharga yang bisa ia jadikan alasan untuk bertahan. Ini semua pasti karena para istri yang suaminya menjadi pelanggan Ibunya yang menyumpahi Ibu. Kini para istri itu pasti senang karena Ibunya telah tiada.

"Untuk apa aku hidup sekarang?" pikir Sakura frustasi. Tak sengaja ekor matanya melihat gunting yang ada di atas meja dekat telepon rumah.

Sakura bangkit dari sofa. Dia langkahkan kakinya meja telepon itu. Setelah itu, ia ambil gunting itu. Sejenak ia pandangi dulu gunting yang akan mengantarnya bertemu Ibunya itu. Sakura menggenggam erat gunting itu. Lalu ia arahkan gunting itu sejajar dengan jantungnya. Kemudian ia pejamkan matanya dan menghujamkan gunting itu ke jantungnya. Namun sekian lama, tak ia rasa sakit menghampirinya. Maka dari itu, ia buka matanya.

"Tuan Fugaku?!" teriak Sakura yang melihat Fugaku menghalangi gunting itu menusuk jantungnya.

"Untuk apa kau bunuh diri, Sakura?!" Fugaku berseru marah sembari melemparkan gunting itu jauh-jauh.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Ibuku! Hiks…" Air mata Sakura kembali tumpah. Sebenarnya dia belum juga ikhlas dengan kepergian Ibunya.

"Kau melanggar amanat Ibumu, Sakura!" bentak Fugaku keras. Sakura terdiam.

"Aku akan tetap menjodohkanmu dengan puteraku. Aku takut kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini," ujar Fugaku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau," balas Sakura dingin.

"Kalau alasannya cinta aku tidak terima. Karena faktanya, cinta bisa tumbuh asalkan kalian bersama," jawab Fugaku tak kalah dinginnya.

"Tentang tawaran itu akan kupikirkan lagi. Aku minta tuan pergi dari sini, aku mau sendiri," Sakura berkata dengan nada datarnya.

"Baiklah," Fugaku pergi menutup pintu. Sakura pun menguncinya dan pergi tidur.

Sinar mentari menrobos masuk ingin membangunkan siapa yang terlelap. Sayangnya, Sakura sudah siap dengan penampilan sederhananya. Setelah menyelempangkan tasnya, Sakura keluar dari rumah menuju restoran tempat ia kerja.

"Hai, Sakura!" sapa Tenten yang baru datang. Sakura tersenyum sekilas dan melangkah masuk duluan meninggalkan Tenten yang heran dengan sikap Sakura.

Sakura langsung mengganti pakaiannya menjadi seragam pegawai khas restoran ini. Sesudah itu, Sakura membersihkan meja dan kursi dan mengganti bunga mawar di tiap meja. Dan membantu membawa pesanan ke meja-meja.

"Pelayan!" seorang pelanggan menepuk tangannya. Karena Sakura yang terdekat, Sakuralah yang harus melayani pelanggang yang baru datang itu. Ternyata pelanggan yang Sakura layani kemarin.

"Selamat datang. Ingin pesan apa?" tanya Sakura datar dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Eh, kau kan yang kemarin. Kenapa tidak menampilkan senyum manismu, mm… Sakura?" balas nona muda itu dengan melihat _tag name_ di seragam khas restoran ini. Sakura menarik nafas dalam, lalu mengeluarkan senyumannya, senyum terpaksa tentunya.

"Hm. Begitu lebih baik. Aku pesan vanilla latte saja, Sakura," lanjut nona muda itu.

"Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu," balas Sakura lalu berlalu.

"Sakura," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Panggil saja, aku Shion," lanjut nona muda bernama Shion. Sakura tersenyum sekilas. Kemudian mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tenten, tolong vanilla lattenya segelas," ujar Sakura pada Tenten. Tenten mangut-mangut dengan canggung melihat kepergian Sakura.

Sakura membawa tasnya ke ruang ganti. Dia lepaskan apronnya dan mengganti kostumnya menjadi pakaian yang biasanya ia pakai untuk kuliah. Setelah itu, Sakura pamit dengan Ino dan pergi ke kampusnya.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang kampus, Sakura tidak berjalan lurus menuju tangga. Melainkan berbelok ke kanan untuk berputar arah. Memang agak jauh, tetapi daripada menemui Karin dan kawanannya yang membuat dia muak, lebih baik dia menjauh.

Sakura masuk ke kelasnya dengan tampang dinginnya. Dengan santainya ia duduk di tempatnya menghiraukan semua teman sekelasnya yang sibuk mengajukan pandangan pada dirinya dengan cekikikan yang terdengar jelas. Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku yang setiap hari ia baca rutin sebelum kelas dimulai, dan meletakkan tasnya di bawa naungan meja.

Melihat Sakura yang tenang-tenang saja, rasa kesal langsung menyerbu Karin. Rencananya hari ini adalah melihat Sakura malu dan menangis sementara dia dan teman-temannya tertawa senang. "Rencanaku harus terlaksana," gumam Karin dengan senyum liciknya. Karin pun melenggang maju mendekati tempat duduk Sakura.

"Teman-teman!" seru Karin kencang. Namun Sakura masih fokus terhadap bukunya.

"Sudah lihat mading kita?!" tanya Karin dengan berteriak, tetapi Sakura masih tak peduli.

"Ada yang bisa menyebutkan isinya?!" tanya Karin dengan senyuman liciknya. Gadis dengan rambut _pink_ tua panjang mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, silahkan disebutkan Tayuya," Tayuya mengangguk senang.

"Di mading kita, ada foto-foto _hot_ seorang wanita yang mirip sekali dengan salah satu teman kita. Dia memakai _make up_ yang menggoda, pakiannya sangat _sexy_, ditambah lagi dengan rambut merah mudanya yang mentereng, sangat mengairahkan. Ada juga fotonya dengan berbagai pria yang berfoto dengan _topless_. Maklumlah, dia kan seorang pelacur murahan. Ups... Sepertinya aku mendeskripsikannya terlalu jauh Karin," ujar Tayuya panjang. Sakura menghentikan acara membacanya. Dia beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Dan kalian tahu itu siapa? Wanita itu adalah Ibu dari teman kita tercinta, Haruno Sakura!" Karin bertepuk tangan meriah diikuti oleh teman-teman lainnya.

PLAKKK!

Sakura menampar pipi Karin dengan kuat. Sampai-sampai Karin terhuyung hendak jatuh ke belakang. Tatapan tidak terima langsung Karin layangkan pada Sakura, namun Sakura membalasnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Karin pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura hendak membalas. Tetapi Sakura menahan tangan Karin lalu menghempaskannya.

"Beraninya kau… dasar anak pelacur murahan!" seru Karin marah. Sakura tersenyum sarkastik dan mendengus.

"Memang! Memang aku anak pelacur, lalu kau mau apa?! Tapi, aku lebih baik darimu, Karin. Jika kau sadar, untuk apa pelacur menghina pelacur, hm? Kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah ditiduri banyak laki-laki untuk mengeruk harta mereka yang kau nikmati sendiri? Yang kau lakukan itu apa, Karin? Itulah yang disebut dengan PELACUR MURAHAN YANG SEBENARNYA!" balas Sakura sinis. Karin membungkam mulutnya. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan kekuatan yang masih ada, Karin menampar Sakura. Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Ingat Karin. Kau boleh menghinaku, tetapi tidak dengan Ibuku. Dan, jangan menggangu kalau tidak mau diganggu. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Balasanku berkali-kali lipat dari apa yang kau lakukan padaku," Sakura berkata dengan sinis. Semua orang yang ada di kelas pun terdiam, dan Sakura pun kembali duduk di tempatnya. Sakura memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan pergi dari kelas.

Sambil berjalan, Sakura berpikir. Kenapa dia harus menjadi orang yang ketus, dingin, dan datar seperti tadi? Bukankah itu menyimpang dari perilaku yang biasanya ia lakukan? Sakura kan tipe orang periang dan murah senyum. Musibah besar yang dikirim Tuhan kemarin tak harus merubah kepribadiannya. Ketika Sakura turun dari tangga, Sakura melihat ke arah mading. Di mading ada foto-foto _syur_ Ibunya. Dengan kesal, Sakura mencabuti foto-foto itu dan merobeknya serta membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Setelah itu, ia lanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kampus ini.

TINN…

Suara klakson mobil tidak membuat langkah Sakura berhenti. Sakura malah berjalan lebih cepat dengan gerutuan kesalnya. Namun mobil sedan hitam itu terus mengikutinya dengan iringan klakson yang berisik. Karena kesal, Sakura pun berhenti. Mobil itu juga berhenti, kemudian kaca mobil dibukanya.

"Tuan Fugaku?!" seru Sakura kesal. Fugaku tersenyum tipis.

"Bukannya seharusnya kau kuliah?" tanya Fugaku. Sakura mendengus.

"Sejak kapan tuan memperhatikan jadwalku?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Kalau kau tidak ada acara, lebih baik kau ikut aku," ujar Fugaku. Sakura tersenyum sinis lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Tetapi langkahnya harus berhenti karena ada dua orang yang menahannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" seru Sakura tidak terima. Orang itu membawanya ke mobil dan memasukkan dirinya secara paksa ke dalam mobil.

"Usaha yang bagus. Dimana tuan Fugaku?" tanya Sakura pada seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan koper merah yang dipangkunya.

"Hm… kau pasti tidak pernah perawatan ya?" balasnya menyimpang sembari membuka koper merah itu. Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu pun mengambil bedak dari koper itu dan membedaki wajah Sakura. Dan selanjutnya wanita itu me-_make over_ Sakura, sementara mobil tetap berjalan menuju tujuan.

Penampilan Sakura sudah berubah. Sekarang rambut merah mudanya disanggul rapi. Pakaian sederhananya sudah berganti dengan baju pengantin putih. Sepatu ketsnya diganti dengan sebuah _high heels_ putih bersih. Dan Sakura berdiri di sebuah altar gereja bersama seorang lelaki yang tampan dengan balutan tuxedo hitam. Pernikahan. Tepat sekali. Hal yang ingin Sakura hindari.

"Uchiha Sasuke, maukah kau menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pendeta.

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu. Pendeta menghadapkan badannya ke Sakura. Seketika itu juga jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Dan kau Haruno Sakura, bersediakah kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"Y-ya. Saya bersedia," Sakura membalas dengan gugup. Fugaku tersenyum senang.

Sakura merasakan perasaan bahagia merambat ke hatinya saat Sasuke mnggengam tangannya dan mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam mobil pengantin. Mobil pengantin melaju menuju rumah mereka, khusus untuk pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah ini. Fugaku tidak membuat pesta pernikahan. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin, namun kedua mempelai tidak mempersalahkannya.

Rumah sederhana dengan desain yang modern. Pekarangan rumah yang cukup luas untuk ditanami oleh beberapa bunga untuk memperindahnya. Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Ternyata rumah ini sudah dilengkapi dengan fasilitas yang lengkap. Saat Sakura ke dapur, alat memasak tersusun rapi di dinding. Sakura berdecak kagum melihat rumah ini. Tak sengaja Sakura melihat gula. Tangannya langsung bergerak untuk membuatkan teh untuk suaminya.

Tak lama teh itu pun jadi. Sakura meletakkan dua gelas teh di meja ruang keluarga, Sakura pun duduk di sebelah Sasuke menonton televise.

"Ng… Sasuke, aku buatkan teh untukmu," ujar Sakura dengan canggung. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Kau tidak usah sok baik padaku!" cetus Sasuke yang membuat Sakura heran.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu semua tentangmu? Kaulah perusak rumah tangga orang tuaku! Kau wanita simpanan Ayahku! Kau yang membuat Ibuku terus menangis dan merana! Kau membuat semuanya hancur!" sambung Sasuke dengan mata berkilat marah yang membuat Sakura takut.

"Bukan seperti itu. Sebenarnya…"

PLAKKK!

"Diam kau wanita murahan! Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa dari mulut busukmu. Aku menikahimu karena terpaksa! Jadi jangan sekamar denganku! Dan menyingkir kau dari sofa ini! Sofa ini lebih mahal daripada dirimu, jalang!" Sasuke menendang Sakura sehingga ia terjatuh. Sasuke pun meinggalkan Sakura sendiri.

"Tuhan, aku sudah rela kalau Engkau mengambil Ibu. Kenapa Engkau memberikan penderitaan berliku? Kurang sabarkah diriku, Tuhan?" gumam Sakura sembari berdiri.

Koper Sakura ada di sofa. Sakura pun mengambilnya dan membawanya ke kamar di dekat dapur. Karena hanya ada dua kamar di rumah ini. Satu kamar untuk pasangan suami-istri, dan satu lagi, sepertinya untuk pembantu karena letaknya di dekat dapur. Sakura memindahkan segala pakaian yang ada di kopernya ke lemari kecil di kamar ini.

Sakura membersihkan dirinya. Sesudah itu, ia memasak dengan bahan yang ada di kulkas karena malam mulai menghampiri. Sakura memasak sup juga telur dadar. "Semua yang ia lakukan tadi hanyalah sandiwara yang sempurna," batin Sakura sedih.

"Sepertinya cukup ini saja. Malam hari kan kita tidak boleh makan banyak-banyak," ujar Sakura sambil menyajikan apa yang ia buat di meja makan. Sakura mengambil nasi dari _rice cooker_ dan meletakkannya di tempat yang dia sediakan, lalu meletakkannya di meja makan.

"Ini sudah jam makan malam, tetapi Sasuke belum keluar juga. Apa aku panggil saja dia?" Sakura membatin. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, tetapi dia bukan berjalan kea rah meja makan melainkan ke pintu rumah.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura memberanikan diri. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, Sakura menelan salivanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Sasuke ketus lalu keluar dari rumah dengan mengendarai mobil. Sakura mengelus dadanya.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan," Sakura berpikir positif. Ia putuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke setelah ia menutup makanan yang dibuatnya dengan tudung saji. Sakura duduk di lantai. Dia turuti apa yang suaminya katakan, karena baginya sekarang, segala ucapan Sasuke itu harus ia laksanakan, walaupun membuatnya sakit.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu namun Sasuke belum juga pulang. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Sakura sudah menguap mengantuk. Tetapi Sakura tetap bersih kukuh menanti Sasuke sampai pulang. Acara di televisi sebentar lagi habis. Kelopak mata Sakura sudah mulai menutup karena ia begitu mengantuk. Namun sebentar dia sadar, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Supaya dia mengantuk lagi, Sakura membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat segar. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke makanan yang telah dibuatnya.

Sakura duduk di meja makan. Tak terasa setengah jam telah berlalu. Dan akhirnya Sasuke pulang juga.

"Sasuke, kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sakura.

"Jelas sudah. Kau pikir untuk apa aku keluar dari rumah? Dasar bodoh!" balas Sasuke kasar. Sakura terdiam. Sasuke mendengus lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Makanan ini sayang sekali jika dibuang. Lebih baik aku masukkan ke kulkas saja," Sakura memasukkan sup dan telur dadar yang ia buat ke lemari es. Dan juga membereskan meja makan, lalu istirahat.

Pagi menyambut, Sakura telah menyiapkan semua. Makanan untuk sarapan sudah tersusun rapi di meja makan. Rumah juga sudah bersih. Sakura sendiri telah siap untuk pergi ke kampus, karena hari ini dia kuliah pagi. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan kemeja biru yang dibalut dengan jas hitam dan celana dasar sebagai bawahan. Sasuke ke meja makan sambil memasang dasi.

"Pagi, Sasuke," sapa Sakura yang menampilkan senyum hangatnya, tetapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Begitu selesai memasang dasi, Sasuke makan. Sakura pun ikut makan.

Ketika mereka berdua selesai makan, baru Sakura sadari kalau dasi yang Sasuke pasang itu belum rapi. Tanpa bicara, Sakura merapikan dasi itu. Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Sakura kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu, jalang!" bentak Sasuke lalu pergi. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sembari mengangkat piring kotor kemudian mencucinya lalu berangkat ke kampus.

Lama-kelamaan Sakura terbiasa pada perilaku kasar Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, sifat ceria Sakura tak hilang. Dia tetap menjadi orang yang ramah dan murah senyum. Setiap dibentak Sasuke, dia hanya diam. Setelah itu dia mendoakan Sasuke agar berubah dan minta dikuatkan untuk melalui cobaan hidup ini. Semuanya terlihat sulit. Sakura hanya mengingat kalimat mutiara yang diberikan Ibunya kepadanya. Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh hamba-Nya dan Dia akan membuat segala sesuatu indah pada waktunya. Itu adalah alasan kenapa Sakura tetap bertahan dengan tingkah buruk Sasuke dna tidak memilih bercerai.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sasuke merasa heran dengan Sakura. Sakura tidak pernah melawannya saat dia berlaku kasar. Sakura tidak pernah tidak melakukan kewajibannya sebagai istri walau ia berlaku buruk. Sasuke heran dengan ketabahan hati Sakura. Tetapi rasa balas dendam di hatinya lebih kuat. Ia ingin Sakura merasakan bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Ibunya yang terus-terus dibentak Ayahnya. Jadi setiap hari, Sasuke selalu berusaha mencari kesalahan Sakura sehingga dia dapat menyiksa Sakura. Jujur saja, dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Sasuke salut pada Sakura atas mentalnya yang seperti baja itu.

Namun ini adalah puncak penderitaan Sakura. Dimana saat Sasuke pulang larut malam dari kerja, Sakura tidak sengaja menumpahkan secangkir teh ke kemeja Sasuke yang katanya amat mahal karena itu adalah kemeja yang diberikan Ibunya yang sudah meninggal kepadanya sebagai peninggalan terakhir. Segala hinaan dan cacian yang sangat merendahkan Sasuke layangkan untuk Sakura. Badan Sakura habis dipukuli sampai-sampai timbul memar. Kepalanya juga sengaja dihempaskan ke dinding sehingga kepala Sakura mengeluarkan darah segar. Sasuke mengamuk seperti monster. Dia merobek baju yang Sakura sehingga branya kelihatan. Sakura mencoba melawan, namun apa daya, tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih kuat darinya. Lalu semuanya berlanjut dengan apa yang harusnya mereka lakukan di malam pertama. Dan semua itu berakhir dengan Sakura yang jatuh pingsan.

Atas kejadian yang menimpanya itu, Sakura menjadi orang yang cenderung diam. Tatapannya kadang-kadang kosong, dia menjadi lebih sering melamun dari biasanya. Sakura tak lagi berani untuk bicara dan menyapa Sasuke karena peristiwa yang paling tak bisa ia lupakan. Sakura sangat trauma dengan kejadian tak terlupakan yang menimpa dirinya. Tenten dan Ino, bingung meliat perilaku aneh Sakura itu. Ketika ditanya, Sakura dengan wajah memaksakan senyum menjawab sekenannya.

Telah sebulan berlalu. Ini hari dimana Sakura haid, tetapi setitik darah tidak muncul. Sakura mengernyit bingung. Pikirannya melayang ke dalam peristiwa itu. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Sasuke melakukan 'itu' saat masa suburnya. Jadi mungkin saja kalau, dia… hamil? Karena ini hari Minggu, Sakura terbebas dari semua tugasnya. Sakura langsung pergi dari rumah untuk membeli _testpack_ untuk memastikan semuanya. Setelah Sakura membelinya, ia langsung ke kamar mandi.

Senyum merekah dengan hati yang diliputi rasa bahagia. Sakura kembali melihat hasil _testpack_ itu. Dua garis merah yang berarti positif, yang berarti bahwa, Sakura hamil! Sakura menarik nafasnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sasuke. Dengan memberanikan dirinya, Sakura memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini pada Sasuke. Tetapi, Sasuke malah menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, karena dia tidak ingin punya anak dari Sakura. Namun kali ini, Sakura tidak patuh pada apa yang Sasuke ucapkan.

Hari terus berlalu, perut Sakura semakin membesar. Tak jarang ia mengalami _morning sickness_. Sakura juga memeriksakan kandungannya secara rutin. Makannya selalu teratur dan juga makanan yang Sakura makan penuh asupan gizi. Setiap malam, diam-diam Sakura meminum susu khusus ibu hamil. Jika ia kuliah dan bekerja, Sakura selalu memakai pakaian yang longgar.

Bulan terus berganti. Sampai dimana dia wisuda, kandungannya sudah mencapai usia tujuh bulan. Sakura tetap bekerja di restoran, tetapi dia bekerja dengan _full time_. Pertanyaan dari Ino dan Tenten yang mengandrungi dirinya, ia abaikan, dan berusaha untuk menjawabnya dengan seadanya atau mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke makin memburuk saja. Tak ada komunikasi yang seharusnya dilakukan layaknya suami-istri. Sakura hanya menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai istri tanpa ada hak yang seharusnya dipenuhi Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan perutnya sakit sekali. Sepertinya ini waktunya untuk melahirkan. Tetapi kandungannya belum masuk usia sembilan bulan. Bayi ini, pasti bayi premature. Atau sebuah kontrasksi palsu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Ternyata yang ia rasakan adalah kontraksi palsu.

Masuk sembilan bulan, Sakura mulai cepat penat dan kadang-kadang merasa kram. Beberapa hari kemudian, Sakura kembali mengalami kontraksi. Dengan susah payah, Sakura pergi ke rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan kalau saat ini juga ia harus melahirkan. Sakura pun melahirkan secara normal tanpa suami yang ada disampingnya. Bayi itu laki-laki. Sangat tampan, mirip seperti Sasuke. Tidak ada kopian dirinya sama sekali pada bayi ini. Setelah masalah administrasi usai, Sakura pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, mobil Sasuke telah terparkir manis di garasi rumah. Sakura masuk ke rumah dengan hati-hati karena dia menggendong bayinya yang belum ia beri nama. Sasuke berdiri gagah di depan Sakura dengan tatapan marah tentunya.

"Kau ini memang bodoh! Mana makanan untuk malam ini?!" bentak Sasuke keras. Bayi yang ada digendongan Sakura pun bangun dan menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Sebentar lagi akan kubuatkan," jawab Sakura sembari menimang bayi itu supaya tertidur dan diam lagi. Sasuke diam di tempat, ia memeberi perhatiannya pada Sakura yang menggendong bayi yang menampilkan sifat keibuannya.

"A-aku permisi dulu," Begitu bayi itu tenang , Sakura ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam untuk Sasuke dan dirinya.

Setelah masakannya tersaji di meja makan, Sakura tetap di dapur untuk menimang-nimang bayinya yang terus menangis. "Pastilah bayi ini kehausan," pikir Sakura. Lalu Sakura masuk ke kamarnya bermaksud untuk menyusui bayi ini. Disamping itu, Sakura berpikir apa nama yang cocok untuk jagoannya ini. Sakura ingin anak ini menjadi orang yang baik dan menjadi pembantu yang berjasa besar. Maka dari itu, akan ia namakan anaknya Daisuke. Seorang pembantu besar. Sakura tersenyum cerah melihat Daisuke yang sudah terlelap. Perlahan, Sakura menidurkan Daisuke ke ranjangnya dan keluar dari kamar untuk merapikan meja makan.

Sepanjang bulan sudah dilalui Sakura. Sakura bersyukur Sasuke menjaga perilakunya di depan Daisuke, walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah mau tahu tentang Daisuke, dan tak menganggapnya sebagai puteranya. Sewaktu orang tua Sasuke datang berkunjung, mereka terkejut akan kehadiran Daisuke. Ibu Sasuke langsung menimang Daisuke. Dan pada hari itu, Sasuke berlaku baik pada Sakura, selayaknya suami mengasihi istrinya. Sakura merasa itu adalah hari terbaiknya. Semuanya penuh kegembiraan. Tetapi setelah mereka pulang, semuanya kembali seperti biasa.

Sakura bekerja part time lagi di restoran itu. Semua teman-temannya ikut senang mendengar bahwa Sakura sudah melahirkan. Ino mentraktir semuanya sebagai pesta kecil atas kelahiran Daisuke. Hari itu Sakura bukan melayani, tetapi dilayani. Ino yang menjadi _Manager_ di restoran ini, tahan restorannya tutup untuk merayakan ini. Tenten memasak banyak makanan, sampai-sampai bersisa banyak yang akhirnya dibawa Sakura untuk makan malam nanti. Setelah pulang dari restoran, Sakura pergi ke rumah Kakashi, Pamannya untuk menjemput Daisuke.

. . .

Empat tahun berlalu sudah. Daisuke tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki yang tampan dan aktif, dia seperti Sasuke versi kecil. Sakura berhenti bekerja, karena restoran tempat dia bekerja sudah tutup, dan dijual. Jadi Sakura menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengajari Daisuke pelajaran mendasar.

"Ibu, Daisuke sudah bisa mengerjakan soal dari Ibu!" seru Daisuke dengan membawa kalender bekas yang dibuat seperti buku sambil berlari menghampiri Sakura yang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Wah, Daisuke hebat!" Sakura memeluk Daisuke sembari mengacak-acak rambut Daisuke. Daisuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bu, Ibu yang dibungkus itu apa?" tanya Daisuke yang memiringkan kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum cerah sembari memberikan bungkusan itu pada Daisuke.

"Buat Daisuke, Bu? Boleh dibuka?" tanya Daisuke yang penasaran, Sakura mangut-mangut. Daisuke membuka bungkusan itu, isinya adalah sebuah buku yang agak tebal. Daisuke pun membuka isinya, ternyata buku latihan untuk membaca, menulis, dan juga menghitung.

"Ibu, ini pasti mahal. Harusnya Ibu tidak usah belikan ini buat Daisuke. Ibu menabung saja, tahun depan kan Daisuke kan mau masuk sekolah," Daisuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lesu.

"Jangan begitu, nak. Ibu belikan ini untuk Daisuke supaya kamu menjadi anak yang pintar. Uang supaya Daisuke sudah terkumpul _kok_," Daisuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Bu, kenapa Ayah _nggak_ pernah bantu Daisuke untuk belajar? Daisuke mau _dong_ Bu sekali-sekali diajarin Ayah," ujar Daisuke.

"Ayah itu sibuk sekali, Daisuke. Jadi belajarnya sama Ibunya, mana Ibu mau lihat hasil pekerjaan Daisuke," Daisuke cemberut.

"Ini hari Minggu, Bu. Kata Ibu, hari Minggu itu hari libur. Kenapa Ayah masih bekerja, Bu?" tanya Daisuke.

"Memang. Hari ini Ayah tidak bekerja, tetapi Ayah istirahat. Daisuke harus mengerti," Sakura menjelaskan. Dengan terpaksa Daisuke mengangguk dan menyerahkan hasil tugasnya.

Hari-hari berlalu. Hari ini tepat hari Ayah sedunia. Jadi diam-diam, Daisuke sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Daisuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke pun keluar.

"Selamat hari Ayah sedunia, Ayah!" Daisuke berseru senang dengan menunjukkan gambarannya, gambar seorang anak yang digendong ayahnya dan mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Namun, wajah Sasuke tetap datar dan dingin.

"Yah, Ayah _nggak_ mau peluk Daisuke?" tanya Daisuke bingung.

"Hanya ini? Kau menggangguku saja! Aku lelah! Dan kau hanya menghabiskan waktuku untuk melihat karya jelekmu ini?! Tidak berguna!" bentak Sasuke keras lalu merobek kertas gambar Daisuke. Mata Daisuke berkaca-kaca.

"Dengar ya! Jangan pernah mengganguku lagi!" bentak Sasuke keras. Daisuke pun menangis.

"Huwaaa! Ibu… hiks… Ayah jahat, Bu! Hiks… Ibu… Ibu…" Daisuke berteriak keras.

"Sudah! Diamlah! Aku ingin istirahat!" sergah Sasuke yang membuat tangis Daisuke semakin keras.

PLAKKK!

Daisuke terdiam sebentar. Dia pegang pipinya yang merah sebelah. Sakitnya meresap. Daisuke menangis besar-besaran. Sakura yang ada di dapur pun langsung menghampiri Daisuke yang terduduk menangis di lantai.

"Daisuke, kamu kenapa, nak?" tanya Sakura dengan memeluk Daisuke yang menangis seengukan.

"Ayah jahat, Bu! Hiks… Ayah menampar Daisuke, Bu!" jawab Daisuke yang memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Aku sudah memohon padamu, Sasuke. Jangan berlaku kasar pada Daisuke. Jangan tampilkan kekerasan di depan Daisuke. Permintaanku hanya itu Sasuke!" Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, Sasuke membungkam mulutnya. Daisuke berhenti menangis. Ia mencium bau asap.

"Ibu… bau asap, Bu," Daisuke berkata. Sakura menoleh ke dapur.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Daisuke pergi ke dapur. Api kompor tidak menyala. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke stopkontak yang tergenang air entah dari mana.

"Ini arus pendek! Lebih baik kita keluar saja!" seru Sakura panik. Ia takut kalau nanti rumah ini akan terbakar. Mereka pun segera keluar dari rumah.

Sasuke berada di tengah jalan, tanpa tahu kalau ada mobil yang melaju ke arahnya. Sementara Sakura kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil barang-barang yang cukup penting karena rumah sudah separuh terbakar. Daisuke melihat mobil itu semakin dekat kea rah Sasuke.

"Ayah! Awas!" Daisuke mendorong Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaganya dan Sasuke tergeser sedikit ke tepi jalan, sementara Daisuke tidak sempat untuk lari.

BRAKKK!

Suara tabrakan yang keras pun terdengar. Sakura langsung melihat Daisuke yang penuh dengan darah. Sakura langsung berlari ke jalan menghampiri Daisuke yang sudah tergeletak. Sementara mobil yang menabrak sudah kabur. Sakura membuat kepala Daisuke yang besimbah darah ke pangkuannya. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan Daisuke.

"I-ibu… kayaknya Daisuke _nggak_ jadi sayap pelindungnya Ibu. Tapi Daisuke jadi sayap pelindungnya Ayah," Daisuke tersenyum.

"Nak, jangan pikirkan itu dulu. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang ya," ujar Sasuke lalu menggendong Daisuke dengan bridal _style_. Sasuke menyetop taksi dan mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Ayah, bo-boleh uhuk… Daisuke peluk Ayah?" tanya Daisuke dengan takut-takut. Sasuke memeluk Daisuke dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Ternyata lebih enak digendong Ayah. Ayah, kenapa Ayah nggak pernah gendong Daisuke? Daisuke nakal ya, Yah?" tanya Daisuke dengan pelan dan parau.

"Daisuke anak baik. Ayah yang jahat," jawab Sasuke terharu.

"Ayah, kayaknya Daisuke _nggak_ bisa jadi sayap pelindungnya Ibu. Ayah mau kan _gantiin_ tugas Daisuke? Soalnya kasihan Ibu," ujar Daisuke.

"Ibu, Daisuke mau tidur. Kalau sudah sampai, bangunin ya, Bu," Daisuke tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Taksi berhenti. Sakura langsung membayarnya dan mereka keluar.

Sasuke langsung menerobos semua orang-orang menuju ruang IGD. Sasuke menidurkan Daisuke ke ranjang yang ada.

"Dokter, tolong periksa anak saya!" seru Sasuke. Sang doketer bergerak cepat memeriksa Daisuke yang matanya sudah terbuka.

"Ayah, maafkan Daisuke ya. _Karna_ tadi Daisuke _udah_ bilang Ayah jahat. Ayah baik _kok_," ujar Daisuke.

"Ibu, Ayah, peluk Daisuke _dong_. Daisuke _pengen_ tahu rasanya itu _gimana_," pinta Daisuke. Sasuke dan Sakura memeluk Daisuke bersamaan. Daisuke tersenyum sampai matanya tak lagi terbuka. Sampai matanya tak mau membuka lagi.

"Dok, detak jantungnya tidak terasa. Tolong periksa Daisuke, dok!" seru Sakura lalu menyingkir dari situ. Dokter langsung menempelkan stetoskopnya ke dada Daisuke dan menggeleng.

"Daisuke, telah tiada. Maafkan kami," Dokter menunduk.

"Tidak! Daisuke! Tidak boleh! Jangan tinggalkan Ibu, nak! Kamu kan mau sekolah! Bangun, nak! Hiks…" teriak Sakura keras. Sasuke mendekap Sakura untuk menenangkan. Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Dia sudah pergi. Hiks… dia tak akan kembali lagi," Sakura berkata di tengah-tengah isakannya.

"Maaf. Ini semua terjadi karena salahku," gumam Sasuke yang masih terdengar.

"Lebih baik kita urus semuanya dulu," Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya dan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura duduk di sebelah ranjang Daisuke. Ia tutup matanya yang terus mengalirkan air mata, kemudian ia satukan kedua yangannya, dan menundukkan kepala.

"Tuhan, aku bersyukur atas semua yang kau berikan hari ini. Tuhan, jika Engkau berkenan, kembalikanlah anakku, Tuhan. Aku belum membahagiakannya sepenuhnya. Aku tidak rela kalau dia pergi, Tuhan. Tolong, kembalikanlah dia padaku. Aku memohon padamu Tuhan. Kabulkanlah doaku, Tuhan. Amin," gumam Sakura dengan bergetar.

Sasuke kembali ke ruang IGD, tepat saat Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Sakura memandangan Daisuke dengan pandangan sayu. Jari-jari mungil Daisuke bergerak pelan. Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu kembali melihat Daisuke.

"Daisuke?! Daisuke masih hidup!" teriak Sakura. Sang dokter yang duduk di meja kerjanya langsung memeriksa keadaan Daisuke.

"Mu-mustahil! Dia, dia hidup kembali. Anak ini, ma-mati suri!" ujar dokter itu takjub.

"Anak ini harus melakukan transfusi darah secepatnya. Tuan dan Nyonya dapat menunggu," sambung dokter.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti dokter dan perawat yang membawa Daisuke ke ruangan. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan itu, Sasuke dan Sakura dilarang masuk dan harus menunggu di ruang tunggu. Tak ada sebuah percakapan diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua diam, dnegan kalut yang mendominasi pikiran masing-masing.

"Maaf," ujar Sasuke pelan. Ia arahkan kepalanya ke Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum pahit.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini semua sudah jalan takdir yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu," balas Sakura.

"Bukan hanya itu. Aku minta maaf atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini," Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Aku memaafkanmu, jauh sebelum kau mengucap maaf," balas Sakura tulus.

"Aku merasa sangat beruntung memilikimu, Sakura," Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura.

Tak lama dokter keluar dari ruangan dan mengatakan bahwa transfusi darah untuk Daisuke berhasil. Daisuke keluar dari ruangan dengan ceria. Dia langsung menghampiri orang tuanya.

"Bu! Daisuke mau cerita sama Ibu!" seru Daisuke. Sakura memangku Daisuke.

"Oh iya! Ayah harus _dengerin_ mimpinya Daisuke!" Daisuke melirik Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Boleh aku saja yang menggendongnya?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Daisuke mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Tentu saja Daisuke mau!" Daisuke meloncat ke pangkuan Sasuke.

"Hhh, Daisuke, kamu jangan banyak gerak dulu," tegur Sakura halus.

"Iya, Bu. Maaf," jawab Daisuke dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita ke rumah Ibu ya," Sasuke dan Sakura segera beranjak dari kursi tunggu dan Daisuke mulai bercerita.

"Ibu, Ayah, tadi, Daisuke mimpi. Aku ketemu sama orang yang pakai baju putih, terus dia punya sayap yang bagus. Dia mimpin Daisuke dari tempat yang sangat gelap ke sebuah cahaya kecil. Katanya, ini _karna_ belum waktunya. Daisuke _nggak ngerti_ maksudnya apa. Terus, Daisuke bangun," cerita Daisuke.

". Tuhan akan membuat segala sesuatu indah pada waktunya dan tidak akan membuat cobaan yang tak bisa dilalui oleh hambanya. Itulah sebuah pegangan yang menguatkanku. Terima kasih, Tuhan," batin Sakura.

* * *

The End!

Terima kasih telah membaca!^^


End file.
